Clock data recovery (CDR) technology for transmitting a digital signal obtained by embedding clock information in data from a transmission apparatus on a transmission path and recovering data and a clock in a reception apparatus receiving the digital signal arriving via the transmission path is known (see Patent Literature 1). In the CDR technology, the reception apparatus generates recovered data by sampling the digital signal according to the recovered clock and generates the recovered clock by performing feedback control so that a phase and a frequency match between the digital signal or recovered data and the recovered clock.